Star Wars Evolution book 1
by AceChamp
Summary: Its a few years after the return of the jedi and luke has had a kid named Anakin Obi-Wan Sky-Walker and his powers in the force is more so powerful he cant control it. A hidden Planet called Earth has been found and on that planet a girl is took by sit
1. Chapter 1

This is a new version of the first chapter I MADE SOME IMPROVEMENTS

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR AWAY LUKE SKYWALKER HAS BECAME A MAN WITH A WIFE AND A BOY. THIS BOY WAS NAMED ANAKIN OBI WON SKYWALKER AND HAS AN UNBELIEVABLE POWER IN THE FORCE. YET YOUNG ANAKIN ALSO HAS A POWER. A POWER THAT IS NOT OF THE FORCE AND A POWER HE CANNOT CONTROL. AT THE SAME TIME IN A DISTANT PLANET A YOUNG GIRL HAS DISCOVER THE DEATH OF HER PARENTS AND IN ANGER SHE RELISE'S A POWER SIMILAR THAT OF YOUNG ANAKIN. IS THERE POWERS A DARK POWER OF THE FORCE OUR IS IT EVOLUTION.

STAR WARS EVOLUTION

CHAPTER 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Anakin reached over his bed to his nightstand to turn off his alarm. He sat up and stretched, he got out of bed scratching his butt and yawning. He walked over to his bed and reached for his green IPod player turned it on, then he reached for his dookie green IPod (which sat on top of his player) and turned it on shuffle. Twista and Mariah Carey "So Lonely" started playing. Anakin smiled at his one favorite song and cranked it up on full blast. He looked in the mirror at his Carmel colored skin that he got from his mother he also had her hazel eyes nose and lips. But besides those he looked a lot like his father. He him-self had his light brown nearly blonde fro was way out of shape, he smiled and saw his filthy braces with blue and gold rubber bands he shook his head in disgust and walked to his bathroom. He stepped in to the room and turned on the lights and squinted at the bright light that was ten times brighter because of the bright orange walls. He stepped into his shower and turned it on as hot as it could go and began washing his-self. While in the shower he began singing the hook to his song loud (and his singing wasn't the best but it wasn't bad it was average).

Anakin stepped out of the bathroom with his towel rapped around his waste and toothbrush in mouth. He brushed his teeth then backtracked into the restroom spitting out the tooth paste and rising out his mouth with mouth-wash. He went back to his mirror as soon as another rapper from the same planet in the outer rim (he doesn't know what its called are were it is). That artist went by the name "Kanye West" and his song "Stronger" started. Anakin of course sung the song word from word. "N-n-now dat don't kill me can only make me stronga I you to hurry up now cuz I cant wait much longa I know I gotz to be right now cuz I cant get much wronga man I been waitin all night now datz how long I've been on yeah."

The door opened and one of the Jedi teachers came in. "Turn dat down An-. "

"WHAT THE HELL MAN GET OUT IN NOT DRESSED." Anakin yelled out at his master he knew he messed up for using his language but the Jedi were so arrogant especially Song. He was one of the first of the Jedi to graduate from the new order.

Oh yeah I haven't explained the new order have I. Well we all know how Anakin1 traded the republic and he caused the Sith to fall too. Well after the fact there were no more Jedi except Luke well that's what was thought. Well after the news was let out a secret organization came out of hiding they called them self's The New Jedi Republic. They were all Jedi that were taught by the original Jedi and so on ad so fourth. But the T.N.J.R. had different philosophy then the old republic. They believe the Jedi had the right to love and they don't believe in separating the children from family's, cause it causes pain and depression that can lead to hate which can lead to the dark side. Also the allow love but its not recommended.

Anakin opened his underwear drawer and pulled out some green briefs not boxers (he has a thing for briefs don't ask). He slipped them on, and went to the dirty clothes pile and picked up his favorite pair Republic Rebel jeans The navy blue ones with the Sith Republic emblem with a light saber go in though it sniffed em he figured they didn't smell that bad and threw them on. Then he went in to his closet(as soon as he opeed the door Lupe Fiasco's I Gotcha started playing) He sung with that too. "They Call Me Lupe I'll Be Your New Day They Wanna Smell Like Me They Want My Bouquet But They Cant They They Accented Like The UK Turn That Ude Lupe To Pepe Le Peu Spray Flagrantly Fragrant And They Can't Escape It My Perfume Pursued Them Anywhere That They Went You Don't Want A Loan Leave My Cologne Alone It's A Little Too Strong For You To Be Putting On Trust Me I Say This Justly I Went From Musty To Musky And You all Can't Mush Me I Warned You all Cornballs I Hush Puppies".

So he stepped into his closet singing and pick out his green North Pole Shirt and he slipped that on, grabbed his youngling robe off the hanger, sat it on his bed picked up his deodorant stick threw it on went in his bathroom got his Burberry cologne put two sprays on the shirt slipped on his robes put on four spray's. Went to his bathroom and put his Burberry cologne back. Grabbed his cellset and phone off its charger turned off his IPod player grabbed his IPod and head phones slipped them on, grabbed his hover board. "Light off" the lights went off. He left his dorm locked his door and jumped off heading to his best friends house singing Lupe Fiasco's Kick Push.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Three years ago.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A young girl that was about ten years old reached up and turned off her alarm. She looked at her alarm clock and groaned **6:00 **of course she got this early every week day but it still killed her six o'clock every morning could do that to a person.

She looked up her dad was picking her up to day, she didn't to come home to her mom and one of twenty different arrogant boy friends.

Her and dad had divorced when she was eight it wasn't that bad for her she hated her mom she was so annoying she liked to hit she had gave her a few burse's but it never got bad cause her dad would come to her rescue. But now that they broke up she stays in her room are out side to avoid her mom and her twenty different abusive boy friends (her mom got around). But don't get me wrong her dad was strict and if she messed bad enough he will give her a good beating.

She was fully dressed and Ws now in the mirror doing her hair. She looked in the mirror and at her peach skin and smiled she was pretty and she and she knew it. She opened up the cabinet and went to her secret spot were she hid her makeup and every thing else her mom and dad didn't allow.

She grabbed her black eye liner and put a thin layer on, she also put on her lip gloss (her parents didn't mind that). When she was done she pick up her purse/backpack and started putting her makeup in when she noticed a shadow was over her, she felt he stomach jump to her chest. She turned around closed her eyes and braced for impact. But none came she opened her eyes and seen her moms new boy friend Bobby was there he let out a little laugh and winked.

"Don't worry I wont tell your moms now hurry and do you're her before Jenney wakes up and catches you.", He said.

"Thanks Bobby I owe you one big time." She said and she got up hugged him took one last look at her jet-black hair and ran out the door grabbing the last apple on her way to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Present

Anakin stopped in front of Hall 33. He reached down to his hover board and pushed the black button on the edge of the board. It shrunk down to a rectangular shape that was small enough to fit his back.

He put the board to his back and it stuck on. He smiled he didn't know how his board worked but he was happy it did.

He walked to the front glass doors they slid open smoothly. He stepped in to the loud room. Everyone was causally talking, but of course he couldn't hear any of them because his headphones were in his ear full blast playing Gym Class Heroes Clothes Off!.

He was singing the song to himself when his best friend Cupid ran up. Of course his name wasn't Cupid but everyone called him that cause he had every girl in love with him, he was a Mack and he knew it, also his last name was Valentino.

He snuck up behind Anakin trying to scare him. "BOO!" He screamed.

"You know what?" Anakin asked taking out his earphones.

"No Anakin What?" Cupid answered.

You couldn't scare me if I was in a room full of angry dads with belts." Anakin joked.

Cupid laughed and asked. "So where we going to eat?"

"The food court duh." Anakin joked.

"What eva dude." Cupid said.

On the way to the food court Cupid asked Anakin. "So did you ever find out were your grandma got your IPod?"

"Na man I just know that she lives in some planet in close to the outer rim. She gets the music from there too."

"Oh." Cupid replied.

They stopped cause they had entered the food court and could smell the food in there nose.

"I can't believe were becoming actual Jedi today!" Cupid said.

"I know man me and you will be Padawan. AND I'm gettin these got damned brace's off _Hell yes." _Anakin screamed.

The conversation stopped cause they got to the front of the line.

They sat down at the nearest table. They started to eat. Anakin drunk his orange juice and bit in to his egg sandwich. Cupid drunk his apple juice and ate his bacon and pancakes.

Breakfast was a serious subject to them they never spoke a word as they devoured their food. No one knew why but the were like animals at breakfast time. For example one time some fairly cute girls came over to talk to them big mistake cause they actually roared at them and they started barking.

Well they had finally finished eating when Anakin cell set stared ringing The ringtone was yet another off world song it was LL Cool J's mama said Knock you out. That indicated that his mama Brenda Skywalker was calling.

Brenda Skywalker was the secret daughter of Mace Windu and his secret wife Brenda Windu. She was born shortly after Luke (Brenda became pregnant the day Mace died).

She later met Luke after the Jedi came out of hiding. They were very young but fell in love when they first laid eyes on each other when she was twenty-one her and Luke married and shortly after Anakin Jr. was born.

He answered her call "Yes mama?"

"Come out front your appointment is in twenty minutes."

"Alight momz I'm commin." Anakin answered

"Alright Jr. bye."

"Bye."

Anakin hung up the set and smiled. Cupid asked. "You getting em off Hugh?"

"Yessir." He answered.

They both got up dumped there trays.

"I'll race you to the car." Anakin dared.

" Your on." Cupid answered.

Then the both ran off to the car.


End file.
